Superstar love
by Butterfly7258
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a mega superstar who just wants to be treated normally. Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a regular guy with friends who are crazy for Amu. When they meet each other, will Ikuto be crazy in love with Amu? Find out!
1. Superstar

**Hey guys, I'm starting this story cause this just came to me and I wanted to write it, but don't worry I'm still continuing That's Impossible.**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I woke up to the annoying beeping sound of my alarm clock, I swatted it away with my hand and went back to sleep.

"Amu! Get up you have an interview with that television show is in an hour!"

It was currently 7:30 in the morning, who in their right mind makes an interview this early in the morning! It's Saturday for gods sake!

Being a superstar is really hard work.

Even though I didn't want to, I slowly got off my comfy bed and walked to the bathroom. On the way there I pulled the curtains open and I was greeted by bright sunshine, it blinded me instantly. It made me wonder why did my windows have to be so huge?

I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, what I saw was terrifying. My waist long curly pink hair literally looked like it had went to war. I took action and brush it until it looked absolutely presentable. I also rinsed my face and brushed my teeth.

I went back to my room and chose my outfit for the day. It was a short black skirt with a matching silver belt and a black and silvthe halter top, to complete my look I put on some silver pumps.

Feeling happy with my choice of clothing, I skipped downstairs and saw my best friends. Ran, Miki and Suu. They were also helping me with my job, Ran was originally my vocal trainer, Miki was my clothes designer and Suu was my make up artist.

"Good Morning Amu-chan!" they greeted in unison.

"Morning, girls" I said with a small smile.

"Do you want breakfast - desu?" Suu asked gesturing to span warm pancakes

Even though it looked delicious I answered "No thanks, Im going to be late."

"Ok Amu-chan, remember be confident!" cheered Ran

"I will" and with that last comment I headed to the garage of my huge mansion. I picked out my sleek red Audi r8 and drove to the location of my interview.

_Meanwhile..._

I woke up to the sound of squealing, must be my sister again.

Right on cue she bonded in my room and jumped on my bed.

"Ikuto, Ikuto! Guess what!" she yelled excitedly.

I groaned "what?!"

"Hinamori Amu has an interview two blocks away from here!"

Hinamori amu was the superstar my sister was absorbed with. I didn't even know what she looked like.

"so?" I rolled my face on the pillow.

She gasped "so? Is that all you have to say, do you even know who she is?!"

"yes I do know who she is, Utau."

"good, cause you are going to take me to see her." her arms crossed over her chest.

"No."

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes" she said making her point final

I sighed defeated.

"now hurry up her interview is at 8:30" she said as she hurried out the door.

I looked at my clock it was now 8:00. I groaned.

Might as well get changed now.

_Back to Amu..._

I stepped out of my beautiful Audi and into the building unnoticed by both the fans and paparrazzi. Thank God.

I walked to my manager Dia, "Amu, so glad you could make it!"

"not that I have a choice." I muttered under my breath.

"what was that?" she asked

"nothing" i sighed, now don't get me wrong. I love being a star but it can use up a lot of my time, resulting in only three friends and no social life whatsoever.

The show was starting already so I made my way up the stage when the interviewer called my name. Cheers were erupting everywhere as I walked on and waved to the audience.

_Ikuto's P.O.V_

Utau dragged me to the entrance of the building where Hinamori Amu was, so we made it just in time. The worst thing was she invited some friends to go with us.

Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Nagihiko and Kukai there now here sitting with us in the seats that were povided by the audience.

Soon after the show started the host of the show introduced Amu Hinamori.

I got my first glance of her and she was absolutely stunning.

Her long curly pink hair was shining and healthy, her eyes were golden and sparkling in the light. Her sense of fashion complimented her very well. All in all her beauty was breathtaking.

Cheers erupted from the audience, her face instantly made a smile that nearly made my heart stop.

She sat down and the interview started.

Host: "welcome to the show, Miss Hinamori."

Amu: "Thank you very much for having me."

Her voice was sweet and alluring.

Host: "the pleasures all ours. Right everyone!"

Shouts saying YEAH! filled the room.

Host: "right so, what made you want to become a star?"

Amu: "well, I wanted to make people happy with what I do. I wanted to make them smile and put them out of their mood every time they listened to my songs. I basically wanted to make everyone happy."

Host: "that was a very thoughtful of you."

Amu thanked him

Host: "how did you become famous?"

Amu: "well, I loved performing in parks and one day someone just went up to me, told me i had a lovely voice and asked me if I wanted to be famous, I answered yes.

Everything about this girl fascinated me. She was thoughtful and caring to other people, I thought she was just a spoiled girl who got famous by money. I obviously thought wrong.

The interview continued with multiple questions. Everyone in the audience was listening intently on her answers.

The host asked her to sing and she gladly said "sure."

The backstage people gave her a microphone and started the music.

**Start of song...**

* * *

**Zedd- clarity. Don't own.**

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

* * *

**End of song...**

At the end of the song. Everyone literally burst into screams andcheers and shouts...

She had an amazing voice.

And I wanted to see more of her.


	2. School

**Still don't own anything**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I woke up extremely early today, right now I was in the kitchen making myself breakfast.

I had a meeting with my manager at 7, she said it was really important.

I was all dressed up and ready to go, because I was so eager to know what was so important.

It was already 6:45, Ran, Miki and Suu wouldn't be here until 9 so I just went in my car and zoomed away.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

My alarm clock woke me up instead of my sister, my alarm clock is only active on school days.

I got dressed in my uniform thinking about Hinamori Amu. She was absolutely everything I want.

Too bad she is famous.

While going down the stairs I heard my mom turn on the television with my sister on the couch already dressed in her uniform. Guess she was waiting for me.

Her actions turned eager as she replayed last nights interview show. She stopped right at the start of Amu's song and pressed play.

Her singing is and absolutely will be the only thing I can't get out of my head. It's just too beautiful.

"Come on" I said. "We're gonna be late."

Utau followed after me, we headed to the car and drove to school.

By the time we got there tons and tons of fanboys and Fangirls start surrounding me and utau.

We quickly made a run for it and saw our friends talking with each other.

I instantly knew our topic was about Hinamori Amu.

**AMU'S P.O.V**

"So, what's so important?" I asked sitting down in front of my managers desk.

"I noticed that you don't go out much because of the businnes." she started "and because of that I wanted to send you to school."

My eyes went wide.

"School? No way!" my excitement was too big to control.

My manager nodded her head "You are going to school today."

I was so excited! I was too smart for my age but I didn't care, I wanted to make lots of new friends!

"Your uniform is over there, just change here so you could go straight away."

I nodded and eyed my uniform. It was a white long sleeved shirt, black blazer, red tie, red checked skirt and black shoes.

I quickly went to the built-in bathroom right next to Dia's office and got changed.

After I got changed I went to my car and drove to Seiyo High School.

I received a lot of amazed stares as I parked my beautiful car next to a dark blue Volvo the students never knew it was me, good thing I have dark tinted windows.

It's gonna be chaos when the bell rings.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

Everyone including me watched in amazement as a sleek red Audi r8 came through the school gates and parked in the parking spot next to my Volvo.

The guys seemed to notice what I was staring at and all of them whistled at the exact same time.

The bell rang and everyone stopped to see who was in the car. I was confused when all of the teachers and the principal came out side and stood next to the entrance of the school.

When the car door opened, I was amazed to see Hinamori Amu getting out of it.

The whole school surrounded her in about 0.01 seconds.

They made an isle for her as the teachers waited for her to reach them.

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I am freaking nervous!

Right now I was walking in the middle of an isle made by the entire population of Seiyo High.

Once I reached the end of it, I was greeted by the teachers and the principal Tsukasa.

"Hello, Miss Hinamori. Your manager informed us of you coming to study here. We are all looking forward to you staying here and welcome you with open arms." He said

I smiled at him and said "Thank you."

The pupils either squealed or fainted.

**UTAU'S P.O.V**

"Oh my god! Hinamori Amu is going to school here!" I hyperventilated.

When she said thank you, I squealed my head off.

I want to be friend! Screw that, I wanna be her best friend!

She went inside the school and all of us followed her but we were stopped and told to go to class by the teachers.

I pouted and went to my first class which was maths with my friends.

**AMU'S P.O.V**

After the students went to their classrooms. Tsukasa gave me a map and my timetable I quickly looked at it to see my classes.

1st period - Mathematics

2nd period - English

*Break*

3rd period - Physical Education

4th period - French

*lunch*

5th period - Home Economics

6th period - Drama

*home*

It wasn't that bad except for Maths and English being my first classes of the day.

I studied my map and learned that Maths and English were on the first floor.

When I got there I knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to let me in.

"Come in." he said.

I took a deep breath and entered. The class stared at me like I was a shop saying 'take anything you want it's free!'

"M-Miss Hinamori!" the teacher stuttered while bowing "S-Sorry for making you wait so long!"

I gave him a smile and said "It's fine."

The boys got nosebleeds and the girl all stared at me in awe.

"You can sit next to Tsukiyomi-kun, raise your hand please"

I watched as a boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes raised his hand. He was handsome, anyone could admit that.

I walk towards my seat next to him, being careful not to trip over anything.

I offer him a smile as I sat down, his cheeks went slightly pink. I wonder if he has a fever.

"OK class today we are continuing our lesson about algebra." the teacher announced

Algebra. Boring.

I felt something slide next to me. It was a note from tsukiyomi-kun.

"Hey" - I

"Hi" - A, I slide it back to him

"you look bored." -I

"That's because I am." - A I quickly scribbled so the teacher won't notice.

I saw a smirk go on his lips and I felt my cheeks go a little red.

He saw my blush and smirked bigger as I turned my head to focus on the teacher.

"Algebra IS boring, isn't it." - I

"Mr Tsukiyomi can you tell me the answer to this question." the teacher asked suddenly probably suspecting him not listening to his lecture- which was true.

Tsukiyomi-kun looked at the equation with hate.

The question stated,

**for what value of the constant K does the equation 2x + Kx = 3 have one solution?'**

"I don't know." he muttered, but looking uninterested.

"and why not?" he said, now the whole class was staring at him

I quickly answered "**x = 3 / (2 + k)**" I continued "**the Equation has one real solution for all real values of k not equal to -2"**

* * *

(a/n: I hope this is right.)

* * *

They all stared with their mouths open at me.

"Very good, Hinamori-sama!" they cheered

The teacher moved on to the next equation.

"Thanks" Tsukiyomi-kun whispered to me

I flashed him a sweet smile, "No problem Tsukiyomi-kun"

"Call me Ikuto." he said

"Ok Ikuto, you can call me Amu." his eyes widened at the sound of his name.

"Are you sure you don't want to call me Ikuto-koi?" he persuaded.

I flushed red "No, you pervert!"

The bell rang, I stood up but a blonde girl with pigtails and a bunch of her friends stopped me.

"Oh my god! We are your biggest fans!" she squealed

I heard Ikuto groan, "Utau stop harassing her"

"It's fine, I'm glad you guys are listening to my songs" I said

"N-No problem." they stuttered

"Well I gotta go and head to English."

"Wait, that's where we're going." the blonde girl said

"We'll all go together then!" I declared

The nodded eagerly as I followed them to the English classroom.

Ikuto walked beside me "Sorry about that, her names Utau. She's my sister and she gets carried away sometimes."

Uta stopped and turned to me "By the way these are Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya."

"Oh, its nice to meet you! I hope we could all be friends!" their eyes just about pop out of their head.

The brown haired guy - Kukai spoke up and said "Friends with Hinamori Amu? Hell yeah!"

The rest of the day went by in a blur, at certain times I see Ikuto staring at me with a longing feeling in his gaze. I wonder why.


	3. My mansion

**I still dont own anything**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O**

Three days had past since I Met new friends. Right now I was in my dressing room getting ready to film my new music video for "Clarity."

It's not until thirty minutes and I was feeling quite lonely. That's when I decided to invite my friends over to watch. They were more than happy to say yes.

They arrived fifteen minutes later at the entrance looking kind of lost.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled

"hey guys, you ready to watch? It's in fifteen minutes."

"sure" utau said casually but we all knew she was bursting with joy inside.

My manager called me up to the studio and my friends followed behind me.

I went on the set, with the music on and I started to sing.

It was a long process to get it all done so I invited my friends to my house, again they all agreed.

I was in my car with Ikuto in the shotgun seat, utau wanted t ride with me but there were only two seats in the car.

The others were in either Ikuto's Volvo or Kukai's Mercedes.

when we reached our destination the guys got out f the cars and nearly fainted at the size of my house, well mansion would be the correct term.

"well, come on!" I said interrupting their ogling.

I led them inside the mansion, my crystal chandelier being the first thing you see in the room, under it was my big coffee table surrounded by two of my long leather sofas.

Near the spiral stairs was my glossy black grand piano and beside it were some of my guitars and violins.

There were lots of various rooms on the ground floor the 1st,2nd and 3rd floors were just bedrooms and bathrooms. While the 4th floor was my dance and music studios where most of my instruments were if they weren't already downstairs.

I also had a game room on the ground floor where my flat screen tv the size of a cinema screen was on the wall, above all of my dvds and assorted video games for my x box. At the back of that room were two or three rows of cinema chairs. It was also equipped with surround sound and a huge black stereo.

the walls which were downstairs painted teal blue, was accompanied by pictures of me and my parents. While the upstairs each of the upstairs rooms were coloured their own colour.

I liked my room best because it had pink and black walls with a king sized bed with a canopy. A walk in closet with remote controlled settings were right in front of the bed. Next to it was a super large vanity.

I looked back at the guys only to see that they were either in the living room or the game room.

Yaya was touching the keys on the piano, Rima and Utau were looking over my collection of guitars, Ikuto was admiring my violins, Kukai was looking at my various games and Nagihiko and tadase were touching my big music stereo.

Ikuto walked to me and purred "you didn't tell me you had such a big mansion Amu-koi"

I jumped away from him while squealing "I'm not your koi!"

He smirked at me while I turned red.

I headed to the kitchen to make some lunch since it was already 1:30 pm, it was a huge kitchen that could fit about 30 chefs in it, plus all of the high tech stuff like the voice automated coffee maker and fridge made it look extremely fancy.

I made some spaghetti with some soft drinks (eg coke, fanta, sprite. Don't own it)

I put it in a large bowl and put it in the dinning room, and went back to get the glasses, bowls and cutlery.

"I'll help you with that." offered a silky voice which I assumed was Ikuto.

"thanks" I flashed him a smile of gratitude, I didn't want to be going back and for to the dinning room. Which would've probably resulted in one or two broken glasses.

When the table was set I called the others to the dining room. I felt like a mom.

Everyone sat down and said "Itadakimasu!"

They all seemed to be surprised with my cooking skills, during some random conversation. Kukai challenge Utau to a challenge to see who could eat the most bowls of spaghetti. From the others reactions they seem to do this a lot.

In the end they tied with 11 bowls, good thing I made enough.

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**R&R please!**


	4. Ask out a star

**Don't own anything**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

Amu was at a CD signing somewhere, and I was sitting in english with the rest of the gang.

We never really realised how much of a bore school was before we met her even if it was only second period. I normally just spend my time looking out of the window to see if she was coming back or not.

My friends faces were funny when they were bored.

Utau had her elbow on the desk with her chin in her palm.

Kukai's head was on the table banging it repeatedly.

Rima had her eyes forward looknothing nothing in particular.

Nagi was trying to annoy Yaya which was impossible since she is nearly always in a good mood.

Tadase was being the goody two shoes he was and sat there listening to the teacher who was babbling on and on about stuff.

Kairi was just reading textbooks again.

I took one last glance out of the window only to see a glossy black limo arriving at the school gate.

Coming out from one of the doors was the pink haired sensation herself.

I felt a huge grin on my face as she was walking to the school entrance, she looked up and saw me and smiled.

My heart skipped a beat, I knew that this was her class as well cause we had all of our classes together.

the others seemed to catch on my actions and glued their eyes to the door.

It opened, revealing her in her uniform with some sunglasses. Guys fell to her feet and girls watched with adoration in their eyes.

"sorry, I was at a CD signing." she muttered

"it's fine." the teacher dismissed, clearly worried at the thought that if he got her sad or mad, he would've got fired from his job in a snap.

She walked to our desk and sat down on her usual seat.

"I thought you were gonna be gone the whole day." I stated

"yeah, the CD singing got cut in half cause there were too much people. I left my house at 7, I came back ten minutes ago. I only signed 1/4 of the CD's in the whole 3 hours i been there she told me.

I lowly whistled at that sentence "only a 1/4? How many people were there!?"

"too much!" she huffed.

"Don't worry, Im sure I could make you feel better." I purred in her ear

"PERVERT!" she yelled just as the bell rang, we all headed outside since it was break.

"Amu! I thought you were at a CD signing."utau recalled

"yeah I was but there was too much people, my wrist couldn't handle it!"

All of them stared at her now slightly red wrist. "Amu-chi! Did you hear we're doing dancing in gym for six weeks!" Yaya shouted

"that's great!" amu replied

We talked some more about stuff and Amu invited us to her concert that was on Saturday.

The bell rang signalling for us to go to P.E.

i never saw Amu dance before but I know her and she never dissapoints.

I got changed into a plain black t shirt and some jogging pants.

I walked inside to see the guys already there, Amu was wearing a pink off the shoulder top with leggings, utau with a purple shirt and matching purple leggings,Rima and Yaya were nearly the same both wearing shorts but Rima had on a red top while yaya was wearing purple.

The guys were much simpler Kukai with a green t shirt and jogging pants, Nagihiko with a blue top and joggings bottoms, tadase wearing a yellow shirt with jogging trousers, kairi just sitting there, he prefers skipping p.e.

the dance teacher came and told the girls to dance and the boys to sit off for the moment

She put on "Like A Boy by Ciara" **don't own while you're reading this type on youtube "Chachi Gonzales like a boy dance"**

I kept my eyes intently on Amu, when the music started. She started to dance and it was amazing! The other girls even Utau, Rima and Yaya didn't know a thing about hip hop dancing.

Where did she learn how to dance like that? I thought

We all stared at her in awe and the girls left to give Amu space on the floor.

When she stopped everyone of us just started clapping.

She gave off an embarrassed smile and she just looked so cute...

Get that out of your head ikuto, I said to myself, she's a superstar why would she want you?!

I felt extremely dissapointed that I couldn't have her, it must've shown on my face because she came up to me and asked

"Ikuto, is there something bothering you?"

"No"

"Liar" she said jokingly while smiling. She was so adorable.

I couldn't take it anymore, I still have to try even if she does say no.

I stare into her eyes with a sudden seriousness "could you meet me at the rooftop at lunchtime?"

She seemed dazed by my question "sure, but what for?"

"you'll find out soon enough." I run my hand across my hair

"ok" she said as she got dragged of by Utau.

I sighed as I mentally thought of plans of how to start of my confession, I know was was out of my character to do that but she is just... Everything.

Her smile, her eyes, her looks, her voice, her talents and especially her BODY!Girls would die for a body like hers.

If she says no, I will make her fall for me, just as I fell for her.

Just as she turned around to look at me, our eyes met in a fushion of gold and sapphire.

This gave me more courage to claim her mine, I totally sound like a love sick guy who is stalking his crush.

I blew out the breath I didn't know I was holding and thought

Im going to ask out a superstar.


	5. Be my girlfriend?

**Don't own anything**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

I walked to school early in a rush to get the place done. It was the place where I am gonna ask out Amu.

There were only a few teachers here but no pupils, it was only 7:30 started at 8:15

I reached my destination and took the stuff I needed out of my bag and started to decorate the whole place.

When I finished, i quickly checked my bag to see if the small black satin box was still there, it was.

The time was 8:00 so I headed down to her locker and slipped a small note inside, it was for incase she forgot to meet me. She didn't normally go to her locker until the end of the day because of all the fanboys, that hang around there waiting for her to come.

I spot my friends outside with Amu, she looked so cute with her black pleated skirt that just reached the middle of her thigh and her pink sweater with a blue cat imprinted on it.

She Was talking to Rima and Utau, that was normal but what really caught my eye was that she was blushing furiously. I wonder what they're talking about.

**AMU'S P.O.V**

Rima and Utau caught me while I was getting out of my car. They had really curious looks on their faces.

"Hey." I said cautiously, afraid of the questions they were going to fire. "What do you guys need?"

Rima was first to speak "Well, me and Utau were wondering if you had a crush in the school."

I blushed almost instantly but I coveredit up with my cool and spicy character "pssh, as if. Nearly all of the boys here are crazy stalker fanboys and to shy to go near me but secretly take pictures of me all the time"

"True." Utau agreed.

"but" Rima interrupted "we weren't talking about the fanboys. We were most likely wondering about let's say Kukai, Tadase, Kairi and Ikuto." she ended with a sly look on her face.

I cursed inability to control my blush. "I admit th-" "Hey!"

I was interrupted by Kukai shouting at us. The girls look furious at him because they knew I was about to confess who I liked. In truth I don't really know who I liked. Kairi was always the intelligent one, tadase was the princely one, Kukai was the sparty one but Ikuto seemed to be the only one that has stuck in my mind.

I couldn't wait to meet him at the rooftop today.

"I thought you girls could play some soccer with us." while winking at me. He knew that I was being cornered by them. I blushed and that earned him a triumphant smile.

The girls knew it would be quite sometime before I crack again, and they huff at Kukai, the walk away somewhere. Probably to think of another plan.

"thanks, you really saved me there." I said in a gratitious tone.

"No problem." he said, while giving me two thumbs up.

I take a quick glance at my watch and found out it was nearly time for classes to start.

"Well we better get going to class, if you don't want the teacher to think that we're late." to make my point proven the bell rang signalling that it was 8:15. Talk about coincidence.

"Sure thing, Superstar." that was my nickname from Kukai,to walked to class with him, only to find out that Ikuto was already there sitting at our desk.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he replied in his smooth velvety voice.

i quickly sat down as the lectures and we continued our daily note passing. I was always put into good moods when we had these private conversations. Every one of our friends seemed to notice that we did that in every on of our classes and they were tempted to find out what we wrote to each other.

Time passed quickly and we were soon in our last period of the day. Me and Ikuto were continuing our note passing from this morning.

"what are you doing after school?" - I

"nothing really, my manager told me to rest since I didn't have any major things to do." - A

"that's good." - I

"Why are you asking?" - A

"Just wondering." - I

After that sentence, it was already time to pack up. The others left after I told them I had to go to my locker.

When I opened it there as a note on the very top of my books. It read

"Hey, amu

Remember to meet me at the roof when school is over.

I have to ask you something.

Ikuto."

Curiosity burned through me like wildfire. I wonder what his question was.

I raced up the steps leading to the roof and what I saw was absolutely one of the most beautiful things I ever saw.

The place was covered in twinkling lights and some candles. Roses and lilies filled the air with their scent. And most of all there was Ikuto standing rosiest hitch a pink rose in his hand.

"Ikuto, what is all of this?" I walk towards him.

"Amu, I want to ask you something that's been on my mind since the first time I met you." his eyes locked with mine.

Every thing seemed perfect, it was like one of those fairytales where the prince asks the princess to marry him. He held my hands in his, they were soft and warm. I wanted him to hold me like that forever, I didn't want the warmth of his skin to leave me.

he took a deep breath and finished his sentence.

"Amu, Will You Be My Girlfriend?"


	6. Our date

**Don't own anything...**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I stared at him, completely wide eyed. He just asked me to be his girlfriend.

IKUTO TSUKIYOMI just asked me to be his girlfriend. A question I never thought I would hear.

What should I say?

If I say yes and the paparazzi find out they would be hunting us down like wolves and we would never have a decent, private date. If I say no our friendship and both of our feelings would be shattered and broken.

I liked Ikuto but he is sometimes very annoying and perverted.

I didn't want to say no, so I gave it a shot. Maybe like a trial date.

"can we have like a trail date first." I looked at him sheepishly "I just want to determine my feelings."

He looked happy that I was at least giving this a shot.

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

I stood there watching Amu, it looked like she was thinking about stuff.

I wanted her to say yes, she didn't know the effect she had on me.

Her luscious pink hair, her shining honey golden eyes, her glorious body and her voice of an angel.

"can we have like a trial date first," she looked at me "I just wanna determine my feelings."

I was happy, wait more than happy that she said yes. Even if it wasn't a complete yes, she was still agreeing to go on a date with me.

One thing's for sure, I'm gonna make her fall in love with me.

* * *

**IKUTO AND AMU'S DATE**

at the entrance of an Amusement Park, there stood a guy with blue hair in a casual disarray and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue t shirt with jeans and a leather jacket. With shades.

It looked like he was waiting for someone.

Then at that minute, a girl rounded the corner she had pink curly hair that was in a ponytail and left at the top of her shoulder and gold eyes that were framed with mascara , she had on a black mini skirt and a white shirt with a short denim shades.

"hey, Ikuto." the girl said

"yo, Amu." he said back "you ready?"

"yeah. It's the first time I ever went to an amusement park." amu admitted

"glad Im the first to take you to one."

They walked together, in search of good rides to go on. They stopped at the roller coaster and paid for the ticket.

"is the ride fun?" amu asked

"you seriously have never been on a roller coaster?" Ikuto turned to her with one of his eyebrows up.

"well I havent been to an amusement park."

Ikuto just chuckled and got on the roller coaster, amu followed after him.

Itastarted and the first few minutes were just them going up a huge hill, then suddenly it crashed down and it went on multiple loops, making amu dizzy.

When they got off, amu was stumbling like crazy. Ikuto just looked at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"ikuto, why is the ground spinning and why are there two of you?" she asked him.

Instead of answering her question he just led her to multiple rides, they practically went on all of them. They sat down on the benches, tired.

"well that was fun." on his face was the biggest smirk ever.

Amu agreed with him, "it was awesome! The bumper cars were the best!"

"Want something to eat? There are food stands over there." ikuto stated pointing behind the line of people.

"as long as its not a roller coaster." amu muttered under breath.

Ikuto chuckled at her childishness and led her to the food stands. They got a hotdog each and sat back down again.

"so..." amu started "what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue" Ikuto said bluntly "whats yours?"

"pink."

"what's your favourite ice cream flavour?" amu asked again

"chocolate with a bit of strawberry."

"interesting" she mused

"i know its strange, but the flavours go well together. there's an ice cream stand somewhere here, why don't I get you an ice cream and see what you think." he offered

"sure." ikuto left the bench and headed for the ice cream stand.

"it's been a really great date so far, I just hope the paparazzi aren't here." amu thought.

Ikuto came back with one ice cream cone, he handed it to her and she tasted it. It was great, "the flavours really are great together."

Ikuto leaned forward and whispered "told ya." before licking her ice cream.

"PERVERT!" amu screamed

"that was our first indirect kiss Amu-koi."

"Im not your koi" she said while putting her arms over her chest.

"yet" he whispered in her ear. "you know there is one ride we haven't went on today." he added in a much louder tone as if he was persuading her to do something.

"w-which one is that?" amu tried to keep her cool

"The Haunted House." he announced while dragging her to the entrance.

Amu gulped loud enough for Ikuto to hear. " don't worry Amu-koi, if you get scared you could always hold my hand." he held his hand out for her to take it but instead she walked past him saying "I'm not your koi!"

He shook his head and followed her in. Fake Ghosts and Vampires were popping out everywhere. And in a matter of minutes Amu rushed back to Ikuto and took his hand.

They got out of the house and amu shouted "FREEDOM!" with her arms in the air.

Luckily her shades prevented her from being spotted.

" I want to show you something." Ikuto pulled her out of the park and to a place.

"what is it?"

"it's a place where I like to go to clear my mind and just get away from the world."

They stopped at a hill filled with flowers and some trees, it overlooked the entire city.

"wow" amu breathed "its beautiful."

The lights of the city were amazing filled with yellows, greens, reds, blues and whites...

They sat there for a while, in silence only the swaying of the wind was heard. Until ikuto made a request.

"sing for me."

Amu looked at himwith her eyes brows up. "why?"

"Cause I just want to hear you sing." he shrugged

"only if you sing with me." she persuaded.

Ikuto shook his head in defeat and said "sure."

"you start since you sugessted it."

Ikuto thought of a song and started to sing it.

* * *

**Beneath your Beautiful emelie sande ft labyrinth ( don't own )**

You tell all the boys "No"

Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

_Amu then started to sing along._

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it.  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I... 

_The sound of their voices together sounded so perfect to both of them, they stared into each other eyes as they sung the next line._

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

* * *

It started to get late, so Ikuto walked amu home and was about to go home himself when amu stopped him and kissed him on the cheek.

"thank you Ikuto, I had a really great time today." amu blushed

"your welcome." he said with the softest voice.

Amu headed inside just as Ikuto Was walking home with the biggest smile.

Knowing that amu was falling for him already.

* * *

**R&R PEOPLE!**

**Reviews are awesome so keep writing them!**


	7. Fund Raiser

**Don't own anything...**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Ikuto was driving to school with Utau in the seat next to him, asking him questions on how did he get to spend a day with amu.

Ikuto was grateful as he stepped out of his car, and towards his friends but sadly the Fangirls spotted him.

"KYAAA! It's Ikuto~sama!" one girl shouted

"He is SOOO hot!"

"I love him!"

All of his sorrows went when he saw a pink haired girl pass by.

"Amu!" he waved trying to get her attention.

Amu turned round and saw Ikuto. She walked towards him, the Fangirls moved to make way.

"Hey." she stopped in front of him.

"What did you think of last night?"

She smiled "it was great."

He smirked at her satisfied with her answer.

"well shall we?" he asked holding his arm out to her.

Amu giggled "we shall" she linked her arm Through his.

When they got to class the teacher had an announcement.

"class settle down, right this week the school will be having a fund raiser and everyone of the pupils are going to participate."

Some boy asked "What's the fund raiser for?"

"oh, it's for the competition the schools all around Japan are having. The winner with the most money raised get to have a ten day holiday in the beach houses in the Caribbean."

The whole class burst into conversations on how we get to win the competition.

"settle down, it says that it is curtesy of "paradise vista".

"my dad owns that company." amu said "oh, wait I was supposed to be the one telling you this anyway."

The whole class looked at her with looks saying "please make us win" or "tell your dad we raised the most money"

Amu distracted her self from the stares, asking the teacher when the fund raiser starts.

"it starts right now, it's the whole week even school time. There aren't any classes this week. You just go into town and do some stuff like performing or helping out at the shops."

Everyone in the entire building of the school bolted out to go to the city.

Amu and Ikuto just met up with the rest of their friends and went to the city.

"what do you think we should do?" utau asked

"I think we should perform." said amu "Kukai could do drums, nagi could do base guitar, Rima the keyboard, tadase the guitar, utau and Yaya the backup singers and Ikuto the electric guitar, maybe kairi-"

"I can't play anything musical, I will just count how much money we have raised." kairi offered

"sure." we all said.

"we could just borrow some instruments from the music store. Andthey'll them it's for a fund raiser." tadase suggested.

We all headed to the music shop and thank goodness the owner was kind enough to let us borrow the instruments.

"What song should we do?!" asked an over excited Yaya.

" I wrote some songs that haven't been released yet, maybe those could work." amu shrugged.

"ok!"

* * *

**Still Into You by paramore (don't own)**

Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better

It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

* * *

By the time the song ended we were surrounded by crowds of people. Throwing coins into the hat in front of them, it was more than full.

Kairi had to get another hat.

They started their second song this time Ikuto was singing with Amu.

* * *

**The Way by Ariana Grande ft Mac Miller**

What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top.

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
_[One version:]_ I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
_[Another version:]_ I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)

You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
'Cause boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
Come here, watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure  
_[One version:]_ So please let me come explore you  
_[Another version:]_ So let me come and explore you

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.

* * *

The audience clapped and cheered at the group.

Kairi told them that they had raised 5,000 yen. For just two songs.

"we couldve did this when we were broke or something" Kukai realised

Rima hit him on the head with her hand.

They went back to the school, to put the money in the huge transparent money banks. Loads of other students must've came before them because it already had so much money in it.

On the counter it said 10,000 altogether. They added in their 5,000 to make 15,000.

There were more pupils putting in their money so they weren't far off, winning the contest plus they had raised more than 15,000 in a day. Plus the rest of the school, hadnt come back yet so...

"Another long day tomorrow" Ikuto sighed

"followed by 5 more." amu replied

All of them groaned in exhaustion.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Reviews are wonderful!**


	8. Hawaii, here we come!

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

It was the end if the week and we had raised 15,000 more yen . It was time for the announcements .

Amu's dad came into the assembly hall and greeted everyone with a loud " ohayou " .

Amu's dad announced "the school who won the competition were unfortunately not from this school."

All of us had sullen faces but... "however" Mr. Hinamori's voice was loud and clear "the runner up was Seiyo high school. That rewards you with a free trip to Hawaii."

Everyone Got out of their dissapointed looks and started to yell , no more likely, scream with excitement! .

"You will be there for three weeks , so get ready! You will be leaving tomorrow." Mr. Hinamori spoke.

~*~*~*~*~ Amu's p.o.v ~*~*~*~*~

We had just been announced runners up and we are going to Hawaii in three weeks!

I had went to Hawaii before when I went on my first tour. It was beautiful there. everything was serene, from the colour of the to the swaying of the tress from the occasional breeze.

I walked up to my dad and thanked him. We were all ecstatic , and the good thing was that we all got our own rooms which meant we all got our own privacy , something I hadn't had in a very long time !

I got drove home and I looked for my pre-packed suitcase filled with tops , skirts... I remembered our beach house had loads of instruments, thank god! I couldn't live without one..

~*~*~*~*~ Ikuto's p.o.v ~*~*~*~~*

Can't believe we're going to Hawaii. I packed my stuff for tomorrow and knowing utau she already packed even before the winner was announced.

I quickly packed and fell down on the bed when I was finished.

~*~*~*~*~* TIME SKIP ~*~*~*~*~*~

Me and Utau were waiting for Amu to pick us up. It was currently 6:30am. Early right?

My Mom and Dad wanted to meet Amu because Utau told them I like her. I'm so gonna get revenge on her later on.

Amu arrived 5 minutes later, with at least of 3 black SUV's. She was going to pick up our friends after us. The rest of the students were going to get picked up by her dads workers.

She was wearing a leather jacket with a purple scarf, with denim jeans and a tank top. It was a little cold outside.

My Mom rushed to her, she didn't know that it was the superstar, utau was talking about.

"Come in, sweetie." she invited her in.

"Thank you." Amu gladly went inside, taking of her scarf.

"Hey Amu" I smirked at her. She glared at me while my mom practically fainted.

My mom never actually thought that I would ever take interest in a girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~* AMU'S P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~

We still had a lot of time before the flight. We haartois be at the airport at 9:00am but I wanted to get there early to ask my dad for a separate plane for us. Plus I had to get the rest of the gang.

I got invited in by Mrs. Tsukiyomi, Ikuto was embarrassing me so I had to embarrass him back.

I saw a little photo album on the counter and pointed at it. Utau asked me if i wanted to see it. Ikuto's little tauntings had stopped and I knew I was heading for the right one. Utau grabbed it and flicked the pages.

It was full of IKUTO'S baby photos!

"Ikuto! You didn't tell me you were so cute when you were young!" I smiled at him.

His cheeks were actually turning a light shade of red!

I reached for my phone and took a photo, this will never get old.

"Amu, dear" mrs Tsukiyomi called me

"yes mrs Tsukiyomi?" I asked

"no, no, just call me Souko, this is my husband Aruto." she gestured to her husband that looked a LOT like Ikuto.

"pleasure to meet you both." I smiled at them.

"you are a lovely girl" Aruto said to me, then he turned to Ikuto and said to him "you've got yourself a keeper!"

I saw a glimpse of the time and it was 7:04, we still had to pick up the others.

"Ikuto, Utau we better get going now." I pointed to the cars.

The workers got their suitcases for them and we walked out of the house.

"it was nice meaning you." I turned to wave at their parents

"you too, sweetie!" souko replied.

~*~*~*~ time skip - airport ~*~*~*~*~ IKUTO'S P.O.V

I was so mad and embarrased! Amu saw my baby pictures!

We picked up the guys but they in separate cars, from me, amu and utau.

We were singing at full blast, I guess you could call it shouting. I was surprised the driver didn't flinch or lose control of the car.

Turned out Amu's dad had a lot of private jets and planes so the whole senior class, were able to ride on a huge plane.

lucky for us, amu was talking to her dad into letting us use a separate plane or jet. All of us technically hoped for a jet because we havent ever been in one.

Amu came with a happy expression and announced "we are going to ride on a jet."

When we arrived at the jet I just had to whistle, the outside was nothing compared to the inside.

There were mini beige leather sofas, polished wooden tables, even sometime china plates, cutlery And sparkling champagne glasses. There were even mini tvs.

All of us stared in awe, as amu smirked at our reaction. "well, make yourselves comfortable."

We were going to be on this jet for 8 and a half hours so we decided to make most of out time here, not boring.

We played on the game consoles and did a little bit of karaoke. We banned Amu from joining because she would've won it in a heartbeat. Plus we didn't want the contest to be that short. In the end it was a tie between me and utau.

We watched some scary movie I dont know the name of on the big tv. All of the girls were basically scared to death.

I saw Amu shaking, so I started to get closer and closer to her without her noticing. I slid my arm on her shoulders, which startled her a bit.

"are you enjoying the movie Amu-koi?" I purred in her ear.

"neko hentai!" she screeched jumping out of my arms. I pulled her back down but on my lap.

"Just enjoy the movie." I whispered. She blushed, then a scary scene happened and she clung onto me and put her head on the crook of my neck. After a few minutes, she fell asleep

I felt her breath against my neck. I leaned my head against hers, I was getting sleepier by the minute, so I just fell asleep as well

~*~*~*~*~* Rima's P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey guys, look"I said pointing my finger at Amu and Ikuto who were sleeping cuddling each other.

"we have got to get them together, they're soo cute!" squealed utau.

The gang agreed.

"I just thought of a plan" I said scarily, I scared Yaya a bit.

We huddled together and told them my plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ landing ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Amu's p.o.v

I woke up to see that I was in Ikuto's lap with his arms around me. I quickly looked at the others and saw that they were also sleeping.

"Miss Hinamori, we have landed" the pilot said.

"Ok, thank you."

I got off of Ikuto, and woke him and the rest up. We got our luggage and went outside to breath the Hawaiian air.

We met up with the other students and we got drove by loads of black Mercedes' curtesy of my Dad.

The drivers dropped us all of at the Paradise vista beach houses. I remember going here once.

"Miss Hinamori, it's a pleasure to see you again." the manager greeted me.

"You too" I said,

She told me that only me and my friends are going to stay in the holiday beach house and the rest of the pupils are going to the other beach houses.

"But there is a problem," she hesitantly said "there's only going to be seven single rooms and one double room because the cleaners aren't going to arrive until the second week."

When she said that all of them rushed to the rooms, leaving me and Ikuto with the only double room.

I looked at his face and saw he was smirking, I swear to god I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face.

We went to the room and saw this huge bed with a canopy. There was a bathroom connected to it and there was also a balcony facing the ocean.

I turned round to see Ikuto on the bed with his arms behind his head,

"So Amu-koi, when am I gonna see you swim in a bathing suit?"

I hit him on the head and ran away.

Two weeks with a pervert. Oh joy.

* * *

**R&R please!**


	9. Wanna Bet?

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

We were all in the swimming pool , however ikuto got pushed in by Utau .

Me and ikuto were doing laps.

Utau was splashing Rima, Yaya and Kukai.

Tadase was diving.

Kukai was doing cannonballs

and Kairi was just dipping his feet in.

Sometimes they huddle up and look at me and ikuto ,I don't think it was important so I just shrugged it off .

Occasionally Ikuto would come up to me and try to lift me onto his shoulder , he only managed once, but the rest of the times I just push and kick him away!

We all got bored of being down at the beach so we went to the café provided in the beach house and got something to eat.

We didn't have to pay for it, how great was that?!, so we helped ourselves to whatever they had.

I had got a blueberry muffin and iced tea,

Ikuto got a chocolate taiyaki,

Rima and Utau both got vanilla milkshakes,

Tadase just got juice,

Yaya got candy,

Kukai already bought 3 cookies

And kairi didn't want anything.

Afterwards we went up to our rooms, and after some hits and punches at ikuto, he finally went to a seperate bathroom, while I got changed into normal clothes.

All of us laid out some fancy clothes for tonight because the whole year was going out for a bite to eat and to celebrate our vacation victory. Hawaiian Style.

We all went down to the loby to sit and have a chat, when unexpectedly kukai jumped up from behind the couch and scared only the girls , the boys just laughed .

~*~*~*~*~* IKUTO'S P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hahahaha, you fell for it, you shouldve seen your faces! we pranked you good !"

"Oh! come on!" amu laughed, "we clearly could do better than that!"

"oh,really?" I laughed with a little bit of doubt "wanna bet?"

" sure, lets do it, boys vs girls " said amu confidently.

"losers have to, hmmm" she thought for a moment " drink the grossest drink on the menu, shrimp smoothie!"

"deal!" we all shouted

* * *

**R&R !**


	10. Let the prank wars begin!

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

It was 9:00pm and we were getting ready for the big dinner, with the rest of the seniors.

I didn't know why on earth we had to dress up for it anyways. It was just dinner and a party afterwards.

Utau forced me in a dark blue formal shirt and trousers but I wore my usual converse with it.

I havent saw amu anywhere so I went downstairs to look for her. All of them were there except for amu.

I saw kukai looking uncomfortable with his tie, so was nagi. Tadase and kairi looked like they had a lot of practice with ties.

Utau was wearing a purple dress that ended her knees, yaya was wearing a yellow dress with puffy ruffles, Rima was just wearing skirt and a red girl's blazer with a white shirt underneath.

All of them stopped what they were doing and looked behind me. I turned around to see Amu in a beautiful teal blue dress, with a sweetheart neckline. When it reched her waist it it had diamonds embedded on it and the skirt of it sort of puffed out a little bit and ended at her ankles. She also had gold gladiator sandals.

I walked to her and held my hand out for her to take. "ready to go, princess?"

She blushed and took my hand willingly "yeah" she breathed out.

When we arrived at our destination, it was at the beach. There was a huge table filled with food like roast chicken, turkey, ham, there was also a punch bowl.

fire torches were surrounding it along with orchids hanging from strings.

There were lots people here already and they were chatting with each other. there was a stereo connected by a power chord, that played music.

We stayed there and ate, when a slow song came and I asked amu to dance. I led her to a more private part of the beach and We danced together under the moonlight.

"Ikuto?"

"yes, amu?"

"you know on our trial date?" she whispered

"yes?" I urged her to go on.

"I liked it a lot, more than I told you." she confessed with a huge blush.

I smiled a genuine smile at her "I'm glad."

"Are you ever going to stop trying to make me fall in love with you?" she asked

I stopped dancing and held her head between my hands.

"Amu, with you, I will never stop trying." I said while looking into her golden eyes.

She smiled and we walked back to the rest of the group.

**AMU'S P.O.V**

I got up extra early to meet up with the girls this morning, it was super hard for me because I share a room with Ikuto. It was a miracle I even got out of the room without him waking up or noticing.

I thought back our conversation last night, I blushed ten fold.

Rima, Yaya and Utau were already at the living room, discussing our plans to win the prank war. These were the things we came up with.

1- pour honey on them then cover them with feathers.

2- tape them to the bed while they are sleeping.

3- dye their hair

4- put spiders next to their pillows or on their shoulder.

Those were ONLY the minor ones. Rima was telling us how to know when a prank is coming, utau was getting the things we need ready.

Soon enough it was already 8am all of us walked out of the room like nothing happened.

I didn't go back to my room, instead I was in the humongous kitchen asking the chefs to make breakfast.

I also set up the table outside so we could eat while being close to the sea.

The warm breeze was perfect, the ocean a perfect sea blue, the sun constantly shining but not that much to create a sun burn. In other words,

It was a perfect morning... At least until the pranks broke out.

On the good side my dad cancelled the talk shows and appointments, so I'd have an uninterrupted holiday.

Soon enough, the guys came downstairs rubbing their eyes sleepily, while the girls just sat down and waited for the food.

The chef came and Kukai's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

The chef was pushing a trolley full of pancakes, croissants, bacon, eggs, bowls of fruit and a big bottle of syrup.

We dug in to our breakfast, when the guys were to busy to notice. I secretly ask the chef to get bucket loads of syrup, ready for later on.

The chef looked confused by my request, but didn't question it. Instead he just went off to the kitchen and ordered the others to make more syrup.

We went back to the living room after eating our glorious breakfast, it was about 10:30 and the others wants to swim.

We all headed down to the glorious pool , ready to jump in and make THE BIGGEST SPLASH !

Kukai had a cramp so the boys carried him into the elevator, we just said "we will just take the stairs."

We ran as fast as the wind and into the kitchen telling the chef to put the bucket of syrup onto the top of the door quickly, while we attached feathers in their rooms, the chef did it and just as he got down the boys came barging through the door and got smothered in syrup!

However they didn't know what was coming next, we told them and to go upstairs and rinse off because they couldn't go back into the pool with syrup all over them.

They didnt expect what happened next because they walked into their rooms to go to the shower, when we all heards screams and shouts coming from the boys. We all ran upstairs to see if our plan worked.

And it did! " YES! We pranked you good! " yelled Utau.

we all burst out laughing in the hallway. Tears in our eyes.

"Ok, let the prank wars begin!" Shouted Ikuto.

* * *

**Note to readers : If you are reading this please leave some prank ideas in the review section and I will try to include them in the story.**


	11. Our Turn

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

I was sitting on the bed after my shower , the girls had just pranked guys could do better than that.

I mean come on, honey and feathers. LAME!

I do admit that we fell for it, that's just why we're getting revenge.

We were going to capture Yaya from the group, she was bound to tell us the other pranks they came up with.

~*~*~*~*~ Yaya's P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~

I was walking down the hall, looking for candy. When one of the doors opened and pulled me into the room.

"MURDERER!" I bawled.

Two hands covered my mouth, "Yaya, we need you to tell us the girls' prank ideas."

Oh no, Amu-chii and the girls told me this would happen!

"We'll give you candy!" They persuaded

Oh well, maybe next time Amu-chii

"They were going to put spiders next to you while your were asleep, they were also going to dye your hair and tape you to your beds!"

Kairi gave me a HUGE bag of candy and I happily left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~* IKUTO'S P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Yaya left the room, I had a conversation with the guys.

"Right so, tonight we'll tape them to the bed and put spiders next to them."

"Right!" They said in unison.

Our plan soon commenced.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* time skip ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AMU'S P.O.V

Me and the girls were heading to bed, kind of anxious. Yaya was being suspicious today. I wonder what she did.

I was not looking forward to bed time, that meant being together with a perverted person in the same bed.

But as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by silence... I guess he went somewhere.

I jumped on the bed and laid down, sleep taking me almost instantly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* IKUTO'S P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Me and the guys separated heading to each of the girls' rooms.

I entered the room with duct tape in my hands, I took loads of long strips and taped Amu to the bed. Being careful not to wake her.

When the job was done I went downstairs to meet up with the guys again.

We all headed to the nearby park to catch a few spiders, when we caught enough, We went to sleep and wait for the morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Amu's P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~~*

I woke up to a funny feeling, I couldn't move my arms and legs. My eyes instantly burst open.

All around me were long pieces of duct tape, I couldnt move an inch. My eyes widened as I recalled that this was one of the pranks we planned for the boys.

YAYA! No wonder she was acting weird yesterday! I'm so gonna kill heroater this.

Ikuto came in with a small cage in his hands, I threw a glare at him.

"Well, well, well, my little strawberry is awake." he cooed

"get me out of here, Tsukiyomi"

"not after this" his hand reached to open the cage, he put it upside down and I could see two things coming out of it. I suddenly realised what they were.

Spiders.

"IKUTO! IKUTO! IKUTO! IKUTO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at him.

"you dont like our revenge, Amu-koi?" he asked leaning sideways on the wall looking at me.

"No! Of course not!" the spiders were advancing near my stomach.

"I'll get you out of there," he stared at me "if you say that boys are awesome and you like me."

I gave him a crazy look "NO WAY!"

"Then I'll just leave you there." he shrugged, heading to the door.

"WAIT!" he turned around, "Yes, Amu-Koi?"

I kept looking at the tape, as if they would magically dissappear. I can't believe they stole our prank... Now I have to say extremely embarrassing stuff.

I mentally sighed "boysareawesome"

He leaned in "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"

Ok, now he's just practically asking for a punch.

"boys are awesome." those three words have made my pride crashing down.

I noticed that he was still leaning, the spiders were nearly at my neck now.

"UNTIE ME!" I shouted at his face.

"You have forgotten the other thing I wanted you to say." he reminded me

The spiders were dangerously close to my face now, I could feel their legs on my collar Bone. I lifted my chin up to buy some time for me.

"Ilikeyou." I quickly said before I added "Thats all you're gonna get take it or leave it."

"Close enough." I heard him mutter

He then took the spiders back into the cage and cut me out of the duct tape. I hit him as hard as I could in the stomach and ran away to find the girls.

"Amu! Are you okay!" I heard Rima's voice.

I turned around to find the girls there

"Yeah, I'm fine. Got pranked though." I said, I think my face had a blush across it. Surprisingly all of them had one too!

I wonder what, the guys made them say.

~*~*~*~*~ End of the pranks ~*~*~*~*~*~ AMU'S P.O.V

It's been a week since we got here, we've already pulled 15 pranks on the boys and they pulled 15 on us.

We were so exhausted, we decided that it would be a draw.

The punishment that was given was that all of us had to pick two people to stand at the beach and see how long it takes for them to get attacked by fangirls/fanboys.

Right now a bruised Ikuto, is sitting on the couch holding an ice cream tub to his sore arms. And I'm sitting beside him with a pack of frozen peas on my leg.

It turned out that Fangirls / boys surrounded us in less that half a minute.

A couple of hours passed and I was feeling better and Ikuto looks less bruised. So we went down to the beach for a swim with the rest of the guys.

We had made a bonfire, I had brought a guitar and some drums as well.

We weren't that far from the house so I took a REALLY long extension cord and plugged in my guitar. We might as well sing a Hawaiian inspired song. So I thought of Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride by jump 5 (don't own).

I asked Kukai and nagi to play the drums, while I strummed the guitar. The girls stood up to dance. I also asked Ikuto to sing with me.

Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e

Ikuto: There's no place I'd rather be  
Amu: Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Ikuto: Lingering in the ocean blue  
Amu: And If I had one wish come true  
Ikuto: I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

Amu: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu

Both: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Amu: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
Girls: O ka moana hanupanupa  
Amu: lalala i kala hanahana

Amu and Ikuto: Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one

Amu: Helehele mai kakou e  
Ikuto: Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Ikuto: There's no place I'd rather be  
Amu: Than on the surfboard out at sea  
Ikuto: Lingering in the ocean blue  
Amu: And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

Amu: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu

Both: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

All: Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

Guys: Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, twisting,and turning

Amu: Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Girls: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu

Amu and Ikuto: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

All: Aloha e aloha e  
Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e _[x2]_

Ikuto: Hawaiian rollercoaster Ride

Guys: There's no place I'd rather be  
Girls: Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Guys: Lingering in the ocean blue  
Girls: And if I had one wish come true  
All: I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

Amu: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu

All: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Girls: A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu

All: Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Ikuto: Hawaiian roller coaster ride.

We were all laughing when we finished.

"We should do that again sometimes!" Kukai mused.

"HELL YEAH!" we all shouted.

All of us came back inside to find out that it was 1:30am.

Huh, time really does fly when you're having fun.

"time for bed, My little strawberry." Ikuto smirked.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

**R&R plz!**


	12. I Promise

**Don't own anything**

* * *

**AMU'S P.O.V**

Me and Ikuto have been growing closer these past few days,

Firstly we had to go and buy ice cream for the rest of the others, cause they were so damn lazy to actually get out of the living room.

Both of us had to carry about ten freezing ice cream tubs, knowing how much they ate. He always volunteered to go with me every chance he got.

Secondly I just realised it wasn't that bed sharing a room with him.

I'm just saying that because there was a thunderstorm once and he comforted me. It was one of those rainy days for Hawaii.

Thirdly, I couldn't forget about our talk about how he wasn't going to stop trying to make me fall for him.

He sounded so sincere and sure that it was going to happen and I think it slowly is...

He also kept insisting that we hold hands everywhere we go.

I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard the bedroom door open. It was Ikuto.

"Hey, the others wanted to know which places were good to go to." he told me

"there's a mall in the main town 25 minutes from here." I answered

"Thanks, strawberry." he smirked.

I was looking out of the window when I said "No problem."

"Are you okay?" he walked to me, his voice was concerned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Well, you didn't mawl me when I said strawberry to you and you look kind of spaced out." he observed

"Im just thinking about stuff, and I'm not your strawberry."

He chuckled and sat down next to me. "You know I might not be your boyfriend yet, but you can still tell me anything."

"Yet?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yet, my little Amu-Koi, Or if you want I could be your boyfriend now." he persuaded.

"Nice try" I giggled at him.

"Well, I gotta go down and tell them that there's actually a mall and they're probably gonna drag me there with them. Wanna come?" he invited.

"No thanks, I just want to stay inside for today." I declined.

"Aww, my hand will be cold without yours strawberry." he pouted.

"Too bad." I stuck my tougne out at him

After that he left wordlessly and I felt kind of lonely. I thought about what he said and I admit him being my boyfriend sounded kind of... Nice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kukai's P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was waiting downstairs for Ikuto what was taking him so long?

"What do you think they are doing there?" I asked Nagi.

"Dunno, probably making out or something." he shrugged

"I don't think they are doing that." Rima disagreed

"Yeah, they're just probably telling each other how much they love one another." I snickered.

"We have got to get those two together." Utau came.

"What about the paps?" I asked "They're gonna be all over them."

"It's their choice if they want to keep it a secret." she shrugged

"Sure." all of us agreed.

We stopped the conversation after we heard someone coming down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ikuto's P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I headed downstairs, without Amu, I felt lonely already.

They were all waiting for me at the living room.

As soon as I came in all eyes were on me.

"She said there's a mall about 25 minutes from here."

"Nevermind about that, What took you so long?" utau asked.

"I was just talking with Amu." I answered plainly

"oh, So what were you guys talking about?" Kukai looked at me with his arms crossed over her stomach. Suddenly suspicious.

"None of your business. Now are you guys actually going to the mall or what?"

All of them headed to the door, but utau and Rima dragged me with them.

"What are you two doing?"

"You." Rima pointed at me "Are going with us."

"What for." I really wanted to stay with Amu.

"So you could buy a present for Amu and give it to her when you confess also also her birthday is coming up." utau answered

"Say, what?" I looked at them confused.

"Ikuto, it's obvious that you like her." they said it at the same time.

"I'm not going to confess its too soon." I started to turn around

"You know, she likes you too." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What." I whirled round.

"she likes you as well, but she's kind of really slow at these thing. We see the way you guys look at each other and we are not lying."baby this time all of them were staring at me.

I sighed. "Fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At The Mall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Utau's P.O.V

Eek! Ikuto is going to confess to Amu!

I can barely contain my excitement!

Now, what should he get her?

The car stopped at a HUGE mall with lots of stores in it. It had glass-like walls and loads of people in it, but because of its size it wasn't too crowded.

"Where should we go first?" Rima and Yaya looked at me, trailing behind us were the boys.

"Well the boys could go wherever they want except for Ikuto, and we're just going to look for a present for Amu. Yaya will just basically go sweet candy store. Maybe we could sneak in a little clothes shopping for us. And wewill all meet at the food court." I ranted.

"Great" Rima called Ikuto to follow us and he unwillingly came along.

We stopped at hundreds of stores and only some of them had what Amu liked, but none of them were worth getting. Until Ikuto stopped at a jewellery store.

"You guys can just go to the food court, I'll catch up." he shouted

"Kk" I was major tired and hungry to actually follow him into the store.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ikuto's P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rima and Utau were looking pretty tired, technically I was too but I kept myself busy thinking about what Amu would say.

I walked past a jewellery story and a ring caught my eye, I thought it would be perfect for Amu.

"You guys can just go to the food court, I'll catch up" I shouted at them.

"Kk" was all I heard.

I got in and paid for the ring, now that part is over lets just see how she will react when I give it to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time Skip Amu's P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So they just came back from the mall. They all looked really tired.

"Didn't you guys just go to the mall?" I asked.

"Yeah, but when we were at the food couthe some students were there and they thought you were with us and chased us to the car and then when we got in the car, they chased the car." Nagi was nearly about to fall flat on his face.

"Yikes." I headed over to the huge living room couch and turned the T.V. On.

"I never thought that they would go THAT overboard." I turned round to see that they were all passed out except for Ikuto.

He sat down beside me and I instantly felt my heart beat quicken.

"Do you want to walk on the beach with me later?" he looked at me.

"S-Sure." I stuttered "But, W-Why?"

"I just wanted some alone time with you." his eyes piercing through my soul.

"Baka, you get that every night we're here." I pointed out

He smirked with a hint of a smile "I know. I just want to make the most of it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Night Time At The Beach Amu's P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~

It was time for my walk with Ikuto, so I headed outside.

I saw him standing, looking at the moon with his hands on his pockets.

He looked handsome under the moonlight.

"Hey" I stood next to him.

"Hey." he looked at me.

"The moon's really pretty tonight, so are the stars." I observed.

"Yeah." he sighed

We started walking in some direction, past a couple of beach houses as well.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." he stopped.

"About what?" I asked cautiously

"Well, you know that conversation we had about me trying to make you fall in love with me?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

"And how I asked you tobe my girlfriend at the school rooftop?"

"Yeah." I looked in his eyes.

"I noticed you never gave me and answer." he lifted my necklace that he gave me that day on his fingertips.

" I know it's your Birthday soon, so I got you an early present." he dropped something in my palm.

It was a silver ring with a small butterfly on it. It was simple but VERY pretty.

"Ikuto" I breathed.

"Do you have an answer?" he gazed at me hopefully.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Yes you have an answer or Yes I will be your girlfriend?"

"Both."

The smile that lit up his face was breathtaking. He lifted me up then hugged me while spinning around. I was laughing uncontrollably.

When he set me down, he put his fingers under my chin and leaned closer. I realised what he was about to do so I leaned closer as well.

It didn't take long for our lips to close the distance between them.

We let go for air, and our foreheads were pressed together and our noses were nearly touching.

"I Love You." he intertwined our hands together.

"I Love You Too." I Smiled.

"Let's make a promise." he smiled as well

"Sure." I agreed

He held out his pinky while i held out mine and he said "I promise to stay by your side forever and to never cheat on you."

I whispered. "I Promise."


	13. Heartbreaks Hurt

**I don't own anything**

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Right so today, the morning didn't go well.

Saaya kept coming o our beach house, and we can't do anything about it since amu has all the power and she isn't here. She went to her manager about something.

I'm sitting on the huge couch with the rest of the guys, with saaya clinging on my arm like its a squeeze toy.

"Ikuto-Koi!" her voice nearly broke my eardrums.

I sighed "What, Saaya?"

"Come with me to the beach!" she screeched.

The others heads snapped up and looked at me with a 'please g with her so she'll leave us alone' look.

I glared at them "fine."

"YAY!"

She dragged me out of the door and to the beach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AMU'S P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Im back!" I shouted into the room.

I was greeted with a HUGE group hug.

"Thank God!" "She wouldn't leave us alone!" "Make her disappear!" "I couldn't take it anymore."

"woah guys, Saaya again?"

They all nodded and I sweatdropped.

"I've got to get a restraining order on her or something." then I realised something "Where's Ikuto?"

"He went with Saaya to the beach." Rima said.

"oh, I guess I'll go get him then. There's pizzas in that bag."

I went outside, and started to look for Ikuto. I passed a few palm trees but that was it. Where we're they? Just about when I was going back, I heard a moan coming from a bunch of palm trees.

"Palm trees don't moan." I quietly sneaked until I saw what was behind them. I gasped.

It was Ikuto kissing Saaya.

They must've heard me because they turned around.

"Amu!" he looked at me.

"IKUTO, I HATE YOU!" I ran. Back to the house and slammed the door tears running down my face.

I ran to my room to collect the first things I could get and slammed them in my bag.

"Amu what happened?" Rima asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, amu come on tell us." Kukai coaxed.

I finished packing and I slammed the door open, I was met with six pairs of eyes.

"I'm leaving." I casually said, I tried to ignore the tears that were on my face.

I made my way to the door.

"Why? Amu I know something is wrong" nagi had said.

I took everything I had to say these words.

"Ikuto cheated on me." with that I was out the door and into one of the cars that I called for.

I could see Ikuto coming back, he had a shocked and hurt expression when he saw me in the car, I told the driver to drive faster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~IKUTO'S P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I saw Amu in the car, and my whole world just shattered. she was leaving to be away from me. Maybe she was coming back.

I went back inside the house, every single one of my friends were standing in front of me with glares and dirty looks.

"guys-" I began.

"NO IKUTO! WHY DID YOU DO IT!" utau shouted at me.

"It was an accident."

They didn't believe that, of course they didn't.

"I can't believe you." Kukai spat at me.

They all left to their own rooms.

Rima stayed a little bit longer to tell me. "She loved you, you know that."

I ran to my room to find that it was nearly empty except for my stuff. She took all of her clothes and belongings. Tears were running down my face. "I'm sorry, Amu."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AMU'S P.O.V~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The driver dropped me of at he airport, I wanted to go home.

"Miss Hinamori, I thought you were on vacation, with your-"

I cut her off "I needed to go back to japan, but the rest of them are still on vacation."

"Oh, ok." she showed me the way to my dads private jet.

"Thanks." I went inside. From all those years travelling alone, I'm just noticing how lonely it is without them.

The jet ride was smooth as always. I landed in Japan in a mere two hours.

I didn't waste time going back to my house.

The first thing I did was told my manager to uncancel my schedule. I added on some things, to make sure I was super busy.

My first thing was a CD recording. I wrote some new songs on the vacation, I made a new one on the way here.

I told Ran, Miki and Suu to go and have a vacation since I had mine.

I checked my phone, yep 26 missed calls and messages.I deleted all of them.

Well, time to go for my schedule.

"Hello, Amu!"

"Hey"

"Have you got a new song?"

"Yep"

"well lets get started on it then!"

I started to think of something, I thought it would be a really great way to let go of my feelings.

"Actually, can you do it live on the radio?"

"Yeah, sure"

I just hope theyre listening to this...

I started to think of the events that happened between me and him. I started on when I met his parents.

I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,

But something 'bout it felt like home somehow.

I remembered the scarf I left there.

And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,

And you still got it in your drawer even now.

I remember the sining on the way to the airport.

Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.

We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.

It was Autumn when we left for Hawaii.

Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,

And I can picture it after all these days.

And I know it's long gone,

And that magic's not here no more,

And I might be okay,

But I'm not fine at all.

Our first date.

'Cause there we are again on that little town street.

You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me.

Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well.

I went back to his parents now, and the little baby pictures.

Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.

You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed

And your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team

You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me.

And I know it's long gone

And there was nothing else I could do

And I forget about you long enough

To forget why I needed to...

Those little moments we had when he came to my house. I secretly loved them even though we weren't going out yet.

'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.

We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light

Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah.

I didn't know what I did wrong.

Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,

And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.

Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well.

I didn't want to listen to his calls. He broke his promise

Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.

So casually cruel in the name of being honest.

I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here

'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well.

I started to think about how I feel.

Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it

I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it

After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own

Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone

I wonder of he'll keep my scarf.

But you keep my old scarf from that very first week

'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me

You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah

I wonder if he'll remember what we had.

'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so

Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known

It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well

Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all

Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all

It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well...

I finished the song and gladly no tears came out, I went outside the booth and my manager ran screaming to me.

"Amu! Amu!"

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"Your dad is in the hospital." she said panting.

"What?!" I asked horrified.

Things just took a turn for the worse.


	14. Daddy, I Love You

**I don't own anything, even the songs**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

I trudged my way down the stairs, the others were clearly ignoring me. I would too if I were them.

I completely just ruined the best relationship I ever had, and its all saaya's fault!

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

"Ikuto-koi!" she screeched.

"What, saaya?" I was in hell.

"I found something behind those palm trees. Come and take a look with me!" she practically had to drag me there.

"What is it?" I looked behind the palm trees, there was nothing there except for sand.

"I know about you and Amu, ikuto."

My breathing stopped.

"About what." I acted innocent.

"That you two are going out. Maybe the paps will love this. An international popstar, going out with a normal high schooler."

I instantly remembered what amu said. "We can't risk the paparazzi, ikuto"

It was obvious amu didn't want this to be discovered.

I sighed "all right, saaya what d you want."

"A kiss." she smirked

"fine." I waited for her to kiss me,

"no, ikuto darling. You have to kiss me."

I leaned in, trying not to puke from disgust and kissed her, her arms wrapped around my neck and I was locked in her hold.

I pushed her off, when I heard a gasp.

I turned to see Amu.

"Amu."

"IKUTO, I HATE YOU!" she ran off with that sentence.

I started to go after her, but saaya kept holding on to me. I eventually got away from her but amu was already in a car driving out of my life.

* * *

Flashback end.

* * *

The radio unexpectedly turned on and I heard Amu's sweet voice signing a song.

After a few verses of the song I realised it was about our relationship.

Her scarf that she left...

I walked through the door with you

The air was cold, but something 'bout it felt like home

Somehow and I left my scarf there at your sister's house

And you still got it in your drawer even now.

the moments we spent together...

Oh, your sweet disposition

And my wide eyed gaze

We're singing in a car

Getting lost upstate.

her meeting my parents...

And your mother's telling stories

'Bout you on the t-ball team

You tell me about your past

Thinking your future was me.

Our promise which I broke...

Hey, you called me up again

Just to break me like a promise

So casually cruel

In the name of being honest

Mostly she sang about how she felt right now...

Time won't fly

It's like I'm paralyzed by it

I'd like to be my old self again

But I'm still trying to find it

After plaid shirt days,

And nights where you made me your own.

Now you mail back my things and I

Walk home alone.

The rest of the lyrics ran by in a blur because I was too caught up in my thoughts. When had she written that song? The radio broke me out of it.

"That was Hinamori Amu singing her new song "All Too Well" live!"

My head snapped up, live? She went back to Japan?

The vacation ends in two days. I'll talk to her then because knowing Amu she would've told them to cancel the early requested flights back to Japan.

~*~*~*~Amu's pov~*~*~*~

I ran to car that was awaiting me outside of the company and we sped our way to the hospital.

I got to the nurse that was at the front desk and asked where my dad was.

"He is in room 3C, Miss Hinamori."

"Thank you." I couldn't wait for the elevator so I just went up the stairs.

That was when I saw him...

Dad.

He was all hooked to the machines that were helping him stay alive. He was awake though. I opened the door and went inside, tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Amu-chan." my dad smiled, its a wonder how he can still keep smiling.

"Hey, dad." I kept my distance, incase I do something wrong. I just stood next to the door. "Why didn't you tell me that you're sick."

"Because i didnt want you to worry." he said simply.

"Dad, What kind of sickness do you have?" I dreaded to hear the answer.

"Come here." he patted the space beside him.

I hesitantly sat down. He took a deep breath and said "I have Cancer, my sparrow."

I broke down crying, he reached out to pull me in his arms. I was now crying on his chest.

"Shh, Shh, why are you crying?" he asked me.

I looked up at him "I'm crying because you're the only one I have left papa, and you're going to leave! You also didn't tell me you had cancer! I couldve helped you with it!"

He held my face between his hands "I didn't tell you I had cancer because it wouldn't have made a difference. If I did tell you nothing would change, I would still be here lying down in the hospital.

I'm not the only one, My little sparrow. You have everything you want and need already in your life." he told me

"I won't have you, papa." my tears were uncontrollable now.

"Remember what I told you when you were little?" he held my hand.

"What did you tell me?"

"I told you that everything is going to work out in the end, nothing is going to be unfixable. you have to have the courage to make things okay again. Even if things do seem impossible."

I remembered now, he told me that at my moms funeral. She died shortly after my fourth birthday.

"i know for a fact you wont be alone because you will have a nice family and a kind husband who will take care of you and you will take care of him." he told me. "Now, smile.

I forced myself a smile. I thought about and how im going to make things OK again, will i forgive or just forget him?

My dad went of to sleep, I wasn't going to leave him here all by himself so I pulled up a chair, sat there and I was going to wait until he woke up again.

2 days later.

Ikuto's p.o.v

We were now going back to Japan. The guys were still ignoring me.

those actions resulted to me being kicked off the private jet and into the ones with the rest of the students.

I knew the first thing I was going to do when I got off the plane, I would go to Amu's house and tell her the truth. Maybe then she'll forgive me.

The plane landed after two hours, I sprinted past the people and into a taxi, heading straight to Amu's house.

Amu's p.o.v

Its been two days since my dad went to the hospital ever since then I never left his side.

But there was something wrong today, his heartbeat seemed slower. I was getting at every beep that passed through the machine.

"Remember the T.V show you used to watch? What was it? Hannah Mitchell? Hayley Montana?"

"It's was Hannah Montana, dad."

"Yeah, I remember you made me sing that song to you everything I tucked you into bed."

I smiled, recalling the times that he sung to me.

"Go get that guitar there, near the table." he gestured to a blue acoustic guitar, near the small table beside the wall.

"ok" I got it quickly and came back to his side.

"What do you need it for?" I asked him, curious.

"Well, since I sung it to you, you might as well sing it to me." he looked at me, with a smile.

"Alright, then." I started to strum the guitar.

You tuck me in, turn out the light

Kept me safe and sound at night

Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair

Had to drive me everywhere

You were always there when I looked back

This song related so much to the both of us, I knew it was hard for him taking care of me all alone. Without any help. Without mom.

You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared things wouldn't turn out right

You would hold my hand and sing to me

My dad started to join now. He knew this was my favourite part.

Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry,hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away

I never thought we would ever sing this song again, but we did and I'm glad. He always,told me that my singing brought his peace and love. I wanted to sing him to sleep, like he did with me.

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)

Got your wings, now you can't stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)

You've been waiting for this day

All along and know just what to do

Butterfly,Butterfly,Butterfly

Butterfly fly away

His heartbeat was getting slower and slower, tears were streaming down like an endless river on my face. But I continued with the song.

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

He gave my hand a gentle before the song ended with a long, beep.

I knew I was alone now.

I kissed his cheek and whispered

"Goodbye Daddy, I love you."


	15. Moving?

**I don't own anything.**

**This is a special chapter. I co-wrote it with my best friend so pleaseI enjoy it!**

* * *

**IKUTO'S P.O.V**

I went to amu's house but she wasn't there, I keep coming back every hour and knock on her door only to receive silence at the other end.

I guess I'll come back in a hour again.

After multiple times of trying, I never got an answer. It was about 11:00pm so I figured I would let her sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Amus pov ~*~*~*~*~*~*~^~

I came home really late from the hospital at 2:30am.

Nothing seems right in my life anymore.

I promised my dad I will have the courage to make things right again, wether its letting go or leaving.

The next few minutes. I was in my room reminiscing the memories of my dad.

When My doorbell rang , I came back to earth with shock. Who on earth is here at this hour!

I went to the door and opened it.

"Amu!" My uncle tsukasa exclaimed .

"Uncle Tsukasa? what are you doing here ? "

"I heard about the loss of my brother and because you didnt have any one to take care of you. I was thinking it may help you if you come live In Los Angeles with me, I could be your carer . "

Maybe this was my dads sign to tell me to move on. "Yes, that would be wonderful. When should I pack up?"

"We will leave in one week , ok . You just get yourself ready . " he kissed my forehead and left to his car.

~*~*~*~ Ikuto's P.O.V ~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning.

I got to Amus house, I rang the doorbell , and I could see her lovely long pink hair gleaming through the blurry glass of her front door.

She opened the door and as soon as she caught a glimpse of me she screamed " get away from my house. ! "

she screamed at the top of her lungs , it was ear piercing , but I would not leave.

"Amu! The truth about saaya I didn't want to kiss her , that I did it for the good of our relationship amu - k- "

" I AM NOT YOUR KOI , NOT ANYMORE! SO DON'T SAY IT!" She interrupted.

the conversation ended with a loud bang , the noise of her throwing something at the door , then a click , she locked her door . SHE ABSOLUTELY HATES ME! it hurts even saying it in my mind.

~*~*~*~AMU P.O.V~*~*~*~

I ran up the stairs to the line of my many bedrooms my I jumped in the bed and kept my calm then the floodgates opened.

This week was getting worse and worse.

First Ikuto was cheating, My Dad's not here anymore and now Ikuto shows up at my door, still acting like I am his girlfriend.

"No more" I thought to myself, "no more."

~*~*~*~*~Time lapse Next day Ikuto's P.O.V~*~*~*~

I went back to Amus house, no answer. I still went back every hour, no answer.

My life really sucked at the moment.

First I am forced to kiss a girl I hate, then my girlfriend sees me doing it. My friends find out and ignore me, then my ex-girlfriend I guess now, proves that she's my ex by slamming and locking her door when I show up!

Life's a bitch.

~*~*~*~ few days later AMU'S P.O.V~*~*~*~

I was all packed and ready for L.A, Ikuto was stalking me all week.

He came round like every hour, ugh, it was annoying.

Ding Dong... Knock , knock, knock... Ding Dong... Knock, Knock, Knock.

7 days straight non stop!

I went for a walk in the park whilst I was waiting for the men to put my stuff in the moving truck.

My days got better and better...

NOT.

First, the paps were all up in my face with questions like "Do you have a new boyfriend?" or "Did your boyfriends cheat on you?" I wish they could just stop.

Then I was gladly walking around the park, once again NOT when I saw Ikuto that was bad enough but now he was with Saaya.

~*~*~*~Ikuto's pov ~*~*~*~

Saaya has been stalking me all day.

First she showed up to my house, where she practically dragged me out to the smoothie place around the corner, called Whipped!.

Then she once again dragged me out to the park we had been walking around for about ten minutes when I turned around and saw amu standing there.

She was still as stone, the only movement she made was when she ran away back to her house, I assumed.

I tried to chase after her but saaya was grasping onto me like crazy.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Amu getting into a car, followed with a moving truck, where was she going?

Was she moving?


	16. You didn't mean it, baby

**I don't own anything **

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

All I could think about was, getting the hell out of here. Out of Japan.

Ikuto was being held back by saaya, when we passed them in the park. I could tell her wanted to run after me, but would he? He was with Saaya now.

I was in the car with Tsukasa. The large moving van was trailing behind us. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as we headed our way to the airport.

It was a good time to tell my friends, that I was moving but what they won't realise is that I already am.

I took out my phone and dialled one of my friends numbers.

"Hello?" a high but serious voice asked.

"Hey, Rima." I greeted.

"Amu! How are you?! Are you okay?!" her constant questions passed by as I answered them.

"Rima, listen. I'm moving away." I told her.

"Where? We can still visit you right?" her voice was filled with hope.

"I'm moving to America." I quickly shut my phone, not needing to call anyone else because knowing Rima she would've told the rest the moment my finger touched the "End" button.

We stopped at our destination after half an hour. It wasn't long before the paparazzi were there taking pictures of every single thing I do.

"Why don't you sit on the waiting seats, While I go to the front desk." Tsukasa said to me.

I watched him talk with the lady, by the looks of it he was getting our own plane. The paps were stopped by security guards at the front door.

"Amu-chan,come on" Tsukasa gestured for me to follow him.

"Your stuff will be put on a separate flight, but still on a private plane. So your stuff won't be there until the next few days." he told me as we were boarding the jet.

"Okay." I followed him inside, once I sat down I looked out the window and saw a group of people near in the waiting room.

They were looking at me, it took me a few moments to realise that they were my friends.

Everyone was there Rima, Utau, Yaya, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, Kairi... But no Ikuto.

They all had tears on their faces as they watched the plane fly away.

~*~*~*~UTAU'S P.O.V~*~*~*~*~

I can't believe it, she actually was moving.

I had my phone in my hand, taking a video of her flight. I zoomed in on her face in the window, I was going to show this to it wasn't for him she wouldve been here with us, not on that stupid plane.

"It's all Ikuto's fault!" I screamed

The others looked at me, even they couldn't deny that.

"I'm gonna show this to him, I'm gonna show him what he made her do!" I furiously texted on my phone, instantly sending the video to Ikuto, my so-called brother.

"I want Amu-chii to stay!" I heard Yaya wail

"She's already gone." Nagi patted her head.

~*~*~*IKUTO'S P.O.V*~*~*~*~

I didn't know where amu had gone to. I was still at the park with the demon Saaya, when I heard my phone beep.

It was from Utau. It read.

Ikuto, are you happy now?

You got your wish.

She moved away.

At the bottom it was a video of amu in a plane on the runway, then flying away.

My heart stopped, she moved. The worst thing was I didn't know where. I couldn't find her now. She's there somewhere around the world, and I can't see her again in person.

The TV will always be filled with her faces on it and all I could do is just stare at it. The newspapers will have her face imprinted on it and all I could do is just read it. The radio will be absorbed with her songs and I could do is just listen to it.

Never feeling her presence and warmth again.

I couldn't stand next to saaya anymore, the person who caused all of this. It wasn't for her everything would've been fine.

"Go away, saaya" I glared at her coldly.

"What do you mean Ikuto-koi?" she batted her eyelashes.

I looked at her with pure disgust "If it wasn't for you, amu would still be here."

"Ikuto-koi, may I remind you that it was actually your fault." she told me

"What?!" I snapped at her.

"You chose to kiss me, you chose to ruin your relationship. Not me"

"I wouldn't have done it, if you never threatened me with that picture of me and Amu anyways!"

"But you accepted the offer before asking your little girlfriend if She wanted the press to know!"

My eyes widened in realisation. I never did ask Amu if it was alright, I just assumed it wasn't.

I WAS my fault.

My fault that she wasn't here together with me.

~*~*~*~*AMU'S P.O.V*~*~*~*~

_Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

I strummed my guitar, working on my new song on the jet. Tsukasa was talking to the record company I was being signed to.

_Once upon a time_

_I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_We caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night_

_You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

I scribbled down more lyrics on a piece of paper

_Were you just kidding?_

_'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened, please tell me_

_'Cause one second it was perfect_

_Now you're halfway out the door_

I was counting the beats in my head, trying to think up more lyrics.

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always._

Tsukasa sat down with a small smile on his face "good news, I got

you signed and got you a new mansion. I won't be living with you since, I assume you're used to living alone?"

I nodded at him.

I started to think about my friends reactions, it wouldn't have made a difference even if I did stay.

It would still hurt.

I started to think about the lines of my song.

'_Cause I was there when you said forever and always._

_You didn't mean it baby,_

_I don't think so..._


	17. Popping in for a visit

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**8 months later...**

**~*~*Amu's P.O.V~*~***

I was in the middle of my tour and the past was way behind me, I barely remember it anymore.

I was living in a bigger mansion now, had really good and close friends and I was on a tour around the world.

At the moment I was in London, England. It was such a beautiful place and I actually went to the Buckingham Palace!

Anyway, I had played in 7 countries already and now I was on my way to sing at the Royal Albert Hall.

After the show I went back to my hotel and slept for thenight, tomorrowwas a big day for me.

I was flying back to japan, I dreaded that the most, not because of "him" but because of my dad.

We had his funeral a few days I came to America. I didn't cry, I would show him that I would be strong. His words to me lingered in my ears.

"I told you that everything is going to work out in the end, nothing is going to be unfixable. you have to have the courage to make things okay again. Even if things do seem impossible."

**~*~*Ikuto's P.O.V~*~***

I was sitting in the middle of class, the seat next to me was empty, so was every seat around me, that's where all my old friends used to sit.

I like to think of them as empty because the only people sitting there were Fangirls.

It had already been 8 months and no one still forgives me , I had reallyWrecked up my life And guess what? 6 months ago that I found out that the news of me and amu dating had already gone out even before Saaya threatened me with it.

the paps never knew my name but I knew they kept pestering Amu about it for a few weeks before they found out some other celebrity's new shit.

Ever since Amu moved away, she had become even more famous. Her face and her name was on everything I walk past. lockers, Posters, billboards, malls... She is now also a model. I Guess she wanted to go further than a singer.

After class ended I walked out of school with a little bit of relief, wait let me rephrase that, a lot of relief. I had to get away from all the tension in there, everyday I becomes a little too much for me.

Home was the only place where I was understood, because it was just me and my parents.

Heck, I don't wanna lie anymore so let me rephrase that again.

home was the only place I was understood because I'm always in my room, because was just me in there. Alone.

**~*~* Amu's P.O.V*~*~**

It was morning and I was heading to the airport when my uncle told me that I was requested to play at a high school show. He also asked me to invite the school to one of my shows.

I was more than happy to say yes, little did I know that the high school was going to be Seiyo.

I found out a few minutes into the car ride, I was actually pretty pumped to do it. I couldn't wait to show my my old classmates that I didn't change ,I just moved on. That's all, right?

I finally got to the high school, it looked pretty much the same since I left.

It was only when I went inside the hall, I was scared stiff. I had forgot that they were going to be here as well. What I hadnt realised that they were, sitting right in front of me but that was only six of my problems.

The other "one" was on the other side of the hall with a well known slut clinging to his arm.

I turned on my mic, and exclaimed

"HELLO SEIYO HIGH SCHOOL!

ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?!"

"YEAH!" was their response

"Well, since this was short notice. Do you have any songs you want me to sing!?" I shouted/asked.

"Sing 'Should've said no!"

"No, she's doing 'Forever and Always'!"

"Wrong again, she's singing I Knew You Were Trouble."

"Better than revenge!"

I mentally face palmed, all of those songs were written for Ikuto. Oh the irony.

"Guys! What about I sing all of them?"

"Yeah!"

"Firstly here's, 'Forever And Always'"

**~*~*Start of song~*~***

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye

And we caught onto something

I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?

'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down

We almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore

Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?

Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide

Like a scared little boy

I looked into your eyes

Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's everything coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up

Did you forget everything

Back up, baby, back up

Did you forget everything

'cause it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all

And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah

**~*~*End of song~*~***

I got changed into a different kind of outfit. I had each outfit a perfect fit for each song.

I went to the stage once again.

This song was dedicated to ikuto, I wrote it a really long time ago.

"Alright, here's 'I Knew You Were Trouble'"

**~*~*start of song*~*~**

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard, you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

_I was now staring straight at ikuto._

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down

Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground

_I started to walk around the stage, doing some dance moves along the way._

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, hey

I pointed at someone in the crowd.

'Cause i knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down

Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down

Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in (You were right there, you were right there)

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

**~*~*End of song*~*~**

**~*~* Rima's P.O.V~*~***

When Amu walked into the room and all of our jaws dropped , We never thought she would come back here!

She started to sing, I instantly knew who some of the songs were aimed to.

They were aimed at ikuto and Saaya.

I cheered her on for that.

~*~*Amu's p.o.v ~*~*

The cheers were enough to keep me going.

"well, four more songs to go." I whispered. The last one is a secret.

This song was dedicated to the cheating that he did.

"Should've Said No"

**~*~*start of song*~*~**

It's strange to think,

The songs we used to sing,

The smiles,

The flowers,

Everything is gone

Yesterday, I found out about you

Even though I'm just looking at you,

Feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back,

Given one chance

It was a moment of weakness,

And you said, "yes"

You should have said no

You should have gone home

You should have thought twice before you let it all go

You should have known the word

That what you did with her would get to me

I should have been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should have said no,

Baby, and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying

Baby, you know all the right things to say

But, do you honestly expect me to believe,

We could ever be the same?

You say that the past is the past

You need one chance

It was a moment of weakness,

And you said, "yes"

You should have said no

You should have gone home

You should have thought twice before you let it all go

You should have known the word

That what you did with her would get to me

I should have been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should have said no,

Baby, and you might still have me

Oh, I can't resist

Before you go,

Tell me this,

Was it worth it,

Was she worth this?

No, no, no, no, no

You should have said no

You should have gone home

You should have thought twice before you let it all go

You should have known the word

That what you did with her would get to me

I should have been there in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself why

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet

You should have said no,

Baby, and you might still have me

**~*~* end of song*~*~**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my old friends cheering me on, when they realised who my songs were for.

The weight on my shoulders that I have been carrying for the past 8 months, we're slowly going away. Singing was like my way of letting off steam.

Well this song is for the slut Saaya.

"Better Than Revenge"

**~*~*Start of song*~*~**

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone, and lets hear the applause

She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

_I walked off the stage and started to walk in the aisle made by the seats, I didn't even know who put the seats there. The audience were definitely not using them, They were just jumping around._

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

_I stalked to Ikuto and Saaya but mostly to Saaya. I was 'oh, please!' looks at hewheelie I was wining the next line._

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

_I was now back on the stage, my breathing was very hard to control since I just ran up and down the length of the hall._

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)

So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

**~*~*end of song*~*~**

I had a little revenge planned for my next song, I invited my 8 month long friend called Natsume with me to sing.

"Hey, Guys!" I shouted into my wireless mice that was attached near my face, just above my mouth.

Cheers and screams erupted the whole place, as my reply.

"well this next song is new and its going to be a slow song and I'm gonna sing it with my good friend natsume."

The backstage crew had set up a piano on the stage. Natsume was already sitting on the seat that was provided.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he smiled.

My fingers were on the keys, playing a soothing melody.

My "Old" friends eyes softened. They hadn't heard me play in a long time.

"Almost Is Never Enough"

**~*~*start of song*~*~**

_Amu:_

_ I'd like to say we gave it a try_

_I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want_

_But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later_

_We'll wonder why we gave up_

_The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough_

_So close to being in love_

_If I would have known that you wanted me_

_The way I wanted you_

_Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_But almost is never enough_

The girls were fainting one by one as they heard natsume sing.

**Natsume: **

**If I could change the world overnight**

**There'd be no such thing as goodbye**

**You'd be standing right where you were**

**And we'd get the chance we deserve**

**Try to deny it as much as you want**

**But in time our feelings will show**

I could feel a REALLY jealous aura coming from ikuto you could practically see it, radiating off of him.

"Perfect" I thought.

_**Both:**_

_**'Cause sooner or later**_

_**We'll wonder why we gave up**_

_**The truth is everyone knows**_

_**Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)**_

_**We were so close to being in love (so close)**_

_**If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe**_

_**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**_

_**But right here in each other's arms**_

_**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**_

_**But almost is never enough.**_

**~*~*end of song~*~***

I made sure me and Natsume shared loads of affection with each other, in front of the audience at the end they had hearts in their eyes. Well apart from a couple of people (you know who I mean.)

"Well, that was the last song of the day!"

Awws were heard everywhere as I announced it.

I put my finger to my chin, acting all innocent. "Well if you guys are that sad. How about a competition. The best singer gets to sing a duet with me on the stage in Tokyo dome."

Audible gasps were everywhere followed by shouts of excitement.

I smirked "The deadline is on Sunday, the performance will be on Monday. Everyone will be invited but only that special someone will be able to come up the stage."

I winked at them and said goodbye.

I mentally cursed my uncle for the whole idea.

* * *

**_I don't own any of the songs used there._**

**_If you want to know which songs they were..._**

**_1- Forever And always by Taylor Swift._**

**_2- I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift._**

**_3-Should've Said No by Taylor Swift._**

**_4-Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift._**

**_5-Almost Is Never Enough by Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes._**

**_I know lots of Taylor swift but she was the only one that had somgs that fit the scene._**

**_R&R plz!_**


	18. The Auditions Part 1

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**~*~*AMU'S P.O.V~*~***

After my I said goodbye, I got held back by six people at the exit.

I figured it was better to make a new start so, I might as well pretend.

"Oh hello, Can I help you with something?" I asked.

They all looked confused.

"Amu, you don't remember us?"

I faked a confused expression myself.

"Huh? I'm sorry but, no." Withlassoed last words, I left them standing there completely stunned.

**~*~*IKUTO'S P.O.V~*~***

I can't believe that Amu is back!

It seems like my whole life has brightened up just by hearing those words, maybe I still have a chance at getting her back.

She did a concert in the school hall, all the songs she sang I think they were meant for me and Saaya.

I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

At one point she went down the stage and stalked over to where me and Saaya were, she kept dissing Saaya with her facial expressions. It was hilarious.

At the end she announced a competition on a chance to sing with her at Tokyo dome.

'I will not lose this one,' I guaranteed myself.

I started thinking of plans on how to win, but not cheat.

Get ready amu, I'm getting you back.

**~*~* THE NEXT DAY~*~***

**Amu's p.o.v**

It was audition time and trust me every single pupil was here.

I had a disbelieving look on my face, my uncle chuckled at it.

"If you're gonna laugh at me, then why don't you listen to them?" I raised my eyebrows.

He silenced himself instantly.

"I guess we should get started." I knew for a fact that there were over a thousand students in Seiyo high.

Good thing it was only 8:00am

"Right," I heard my Uncle say, "first person please step up."

A girl with short silver hair with a really short skirt and a went on the stage. She was the type of person to be, I don't know... Um.. Bitchy?

"Hello, my name is Ayano. I'm 15 and I'll be singing..." she introduced herself in a really snotty voice not far away from that devil girl Saaya.

Then she started to sing. Let's just say it sounded like a cat... Dying.

It basically went like that for the next hundred people, there was no one good enough yet.

Another hundred passed at 3:30pm

Another 50 at 6:15pm

And another at 9:45pm

Grrr, I can't take this anymore! Just when I thought that, a boy with brown hair and green eyes stepped on the stage. I had to admit he was kinda cute.

"Hey, my name's Saito. Nice to meet you Hinamori-San."

"Thank you." I replied

His cheeks flushed a shade of pink for a moment.

"I'll be singing 'Too Close by Alex Clare'"

You know I'm not one to break promises,

I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe.

At the end of it all, you're still my best friend,

But there's something inside that I need to release.

Which way is right, which way is wrong,

How do I say that I need to move on?

You know we're heading separate ways.

My jaw dropped at his singing it sounded professional!

"Thank you for singing, Saito. We'll call you back." I announced in a dazed tone.

"Alright, then" he replied with a smile.

"Okay everyone!" my uncle yelled, "That will be all for today! Come back tomorrow!"

**~*~*AT AMU'S MANSION~*~***

I was back in my mansion that I brought when I still stayed here in Japan, no one had bought it while I was away.

I was in my room looking over the files of the people that auditioned. Only one had caught my eye and that was Saito's.

It said:

**Full name: Saito Akiyama.**

**age: 17**

**Birthday: 5th of June.**

**Hobbies: Singing, Swimming and Basketball.**

It also said that he is the captain of the basketball team and swimming team in his school.

'Hmm... Not bad.' I thought with a small smile.

**~*~*IKUTO'S P.O.V~*~***

I saw Amu look at that guy with brown hair and green eyes. Grr...It made me want to boil.

After him the rest auditions were transferred to tomorrow.

I saw the looks she gave him they were all filled with awe.

Okay, I admit I need a bit of help now. It's not good that some guy caught Amu's eye.

I went outside, reached for my phone and dialled a long forgotten number.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hey, its me." When I heard him pull the phone off his ear, I quickly shouted "Don't hang up!"

"Alright, what do you want? Make it quick."

"I know that I really messed it up and stuff but I need her back and I need your help." I pleaded.

He seemed to think about it for a little while, I heard the others in the background murmur as they decide. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally answered.

"I guess we could help you, but only because we need your help too. Amu is saying that she doesn't remember us. Only when she is friends with us again, then we will forgive you." Kukai said.

My eyes widened, she was ignoring them as well?

"Okay." I nodded to myself.

Then they hung up, leaving me in a silence by myself again. My eyes saddened.

It would hurt if you found out that the love of your life was trying to forget everything about you, when you were trying everything to get her back...


End file.
